


The Perks of Having a Morrigan

by kremlin, Ourbooksuniverse



Series: to burn like tinder series [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Modern AU, No Romance, No Smut, One Night Stands, Team as Family, to burn like tinder spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kremlin/pseuds/kremlin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourbooksuniverse/pseuds/Ourbooksuniverse
Summary: "Come on now, why do you have napkins at your place?”Rhys groaned and rolled onto his back, pulling her along with him. “Mor keeps a stash of them around at all of our places.” [...] Cassian claims it comes in handy when he needs to get rid of clingy one-night stands.” (to burn like tinder - Chapter 12)- The backstory of how Mor started what came to be known as the "sanitary napkin situation." -





	The Perks of Having a Morrigan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ourbooksuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourbooksuniverse/gifts).



> Guys, I just passed 4000 hits on to burn like tinder, which is mind-boggling and amazing and bit scary also! Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me until now and hopefully a bit longer too!
> 
> I wanted to properly commemorate this moment, so how better to celebrate a fic by writing more?
> 
> This is my first co-writing project that started out as a comment by the lovely @ourbooksuniverse under part 12 of "to burn like tinder". Thank you so much for always bouncing ideas back and forth and making me laugh and choke on my drinks with your hilarious input!
> 
> Enjoy!

“What the actual fuck, Morrigan?”

Mor pouted from her spot on the couch at Cassian, who was wildly brandishing a very racy, red G-string. “First your tee shirts, then your other clothes, and now you leave your panties laying around my place?”

Mor, ever the queen, raised her chin, somehow managing to look down at him, although she was sitting and he was standing. Being the sole girl in their close-knit group of cousins/siblings/friends - Amren excluded -, she somehow had turned out awfully spoilt.

“I didn't leave them laying around,” she declared haughtily. “I planted a stash for emergency use. Your place is very convenient for school.”

Cassian groaned in defeat and flopped onto the couch next to her. 

‘Your place is very convenient’ was Mor’s standard excuse. Cassian’s place was convenient, because it was close to her university, Rhys’ place was conveniently close to their favorite club and the Rainbow, and Azriel’s place was convenient because… well, Azriel. As long as he held onto that one-sided crush for her, that guy would do anything for Mor.

With a sigh, Cassian reached for the popcorn bowl that Mor held on to. Only when she snickered, he realized her underwear was still dangling from his fingers. Curiously, Cassian studied the flimsy fabric.

“You wear stuff like that to school? Why bother with anything at all? You could very well go naked,” he said, testing how far he could stretch the waistband of the G-string between the pointer fingers of both hands. It looked ridiculously small and Mor’s curves were anything but.

“Would you stop doing that? You’ll wear it out!” Mor complained, snatching her underwear from his fingers. “And yes, I wear that to school. They cover more than enough, thank you!”

Cassian snorted and refrained from retorting. Mor’s definition of appropriate coverage was grossly different from that of most people. Her standard clubbing attire mostly consisted of cutouts and sheer panels of clothing. Not that Cassian had a problem with that, nor the other people who went clubbing with them. Mor was drop-dead gorgeous. But Cassian would rather the scraps she called clothes were stored at her own home instead of his.

“Anyways, stop leaving your clothes at my place. Last time I knew, you had your own place!” Cassian said, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

They were waiting for Azriel and Rhys to show up for their weekly Game of Thrones night, but both of them were running late. Mor, little glutton that she was, had already decimated half of the popcorn bowl. Cassian feared it wouldn’t make it until his brothers’ arrival.

“Buuuuuh,” Mor made, avoiding answering or promising anything.

After her recent court experience with Rhys a few months back, where they had successfully sued against his abusive ex and his old university, she was getting damn good at it.

Cassian opened his mouth for a retort, but was interrupted by the doorbell. He got up to let Rhys and Azriel in, who had finally turned up.

Game of Thrones nights were sacred to their little family, the only acceptable excuse for belated arrival being work - or death. Even when Rhys had dated that demon woman, whose name was not to be spoken again, he had always made time for their GoT evenings. Cassian was sure, Satan’s bride had given his brother a hard time about it more than once.

Said brother grinned apologetically at Cassian and pushed a bottle of red wine into his hand. “Sorry for being late, Az and I had some work to finish.”

Behind Rhys, Azriel peeled off his coat and nodded his greeting and apology at Cassian.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Cassian grumbled and eyed the bottle. “Wine to appease me?”

Azriel gave a quiet snort and pulled another bottle from a bag Cassian hadn't seen. 

“The wine is for Mor, in the hopes that it will distract her long enough from the popcorn for us to actually get any,” he said with a small smile. “This one is for you.”

“You know that I can hear you, assholes,” Mor hollered from the living room, her shouting muffled by probably another mouthful of popcorn.

The boys laughed and Cassian eyed the bottle of whiskey his brothers had gotten him. They knew him to well. And he knew them.

“There’s another bowl of popcorn in the kitchen,” Cassian said. “Care to grab some glasses?”

Azriel went to fetch the glasses and popcorn, while Cassian and Rhys went into the living room. Cassian handed Mor the bottle of wine. 

“Do you even want to bother with a glass, or will you drink straight from the bottle?” he joked with a shit-eating grin.

Mor threw him a dirty look and grabbed the bottle, patiently waiting for Azriel to show up with the glasses. She knew he would bring her one, too. Really, they were all spoiling her rotten. 

Azriel came back, carrying a bowl of popcorn he wisely put out of Mor’s reach, and handed out the glasses. While Rhys poured out the drinks, Cassian busied himself with the DVD-player. 

Mor scooted over on the couch to make space for her three favorite men, leaning with her back against Rhys and putting her feet into Cassian’s lap the minute they sat down. Azriel sat down Cassian's other side, shifting to get comfortable. With the four of them, it was really quite crammed. 

“What the-” he suddenly cursed. 

Azriel had pulled out the red G-string from underneath him, staring at it with dry amusement. 

Rhys raised an eyebrow at Cassian. “Got company yesterday?” 

Cassian snorted through his nose. “Wish I had. No, that's Mor’s.”

Azriel dropped the little piece of fabric and lace faster than he could, practically throwing it away from him, color high on his cheeks. 

Mor elegantly fished it out of the air. “Oh, don't worry Az, it's clean. Haven't worn that one yet.” 

“Yeah, because apparently the princess now keeps a stash of clean underwear at my place,” Cassian growled.

“At least she's only keeping clothes at your place. She regularly empties out the fridge in mine,” Rhys said as if Mor wasn't sitting next to him, jabbing her elbow into his ribs repeatedly.

Cassian silently pointed at the bowl of popcorn Mor had polished off by now and the second bowl she somehow had gotten her greedy little hands on. They hadn't even seen her moving.

Rhys gave a mock chuckle. “Oh please, that's food you prepared for us to eat. I'm talking about the food in my fridge that's for my daily survival. And by the way, I really don't see how you have any right to complain about Mor barging into places. If I remember correctly, it was the  _ three _ of you that woke me in the middle of the night, ransacked my fridge for food and crashed at my place after clubbing last weekend,” Rhys said, shooting dark looks into the round.

Cassian and Azriel at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed about this, but Mor merely waved her hand at Rhys. 

“Shhhhh, the episode is starting,” she reprimanded. 

Rhys gave a heavy sigh and plucked the popcorn bowl from her hands, grabbing a handful and giving it to Azriel with a silent warning not to give it back to her. They all knew he would. When it came to Mor, the otherwise strict and disciplined man was a lost cause.

They managed to squeeze in quite a few episodes that evening, but around midnight, Mor declared she would go home, leaving the boys and her G-string behind, the red cloth draped artfully over the now empty bottle of wine.

Cassian groaned in frustration. “It’s getting out of hand,” he declared grimmly. “She - quote - ‘planted a stash for emergency use’ at my place. She’s keeping her underwear at my place now!”

“At mine too,” Arziel admitted, the tips of his ears slightly red.

Rhys forced a laugh. “You're lucky it’s only underwear. I found her on my couch yesterday, eating the leftover food I had saved and was looking forward to eating, cackling at some TV show. When I asked her, what she was doing there, she told me, she swung by because she wanted to borrow some economics book for school, but I wasn’t there so  _ she let herself in. _ I didn’t even know she had a duplicate key!”

“Oh,” Azriel said, looking slightly guilty.

Rhys raised an eyebrow at him.

“I made it. She asked me where to best make duplicates, so I told her to let me handle it. I wasn’t aware you haven’t actually given her the permission to do so,” he said apologetically.

Rhys stared at Azriel, too shocked for words.

Cassian felt his stomach sink. “Az, don’t tell me - “

But the look his brother gave him was enough confirmation. Cassian groaned and buried his face in his hands. “So you're telling me, you made duplicates of  _ all of our places  _ for Mor?”

And there he had been wondering when exactly Mor had stashed her stack of underwear in his bottom drawer. That little minx must have snuck in, while he was at work.

Azriel shrugged his shoulders defiantly. “She told me, we should have each other’s duplicates in case something happened or in case of emergency. It sounded like a good idea,” he explained.

Cassian didn’t know whether he should be pissed at Mor for invading his privacy like that, or kiss her for being a wonderful sister. For now, he decided he was pissed. So was Rhys.

“Each other’s duplicates?” he asked in a low, dangerous voice. “You made duplicates for her place too?”

“Yes. That’s why I made ours in the first place. So we could exchange,” Azriel said, his tone wary.

Rhys looked to Cassian, who could clearly read the message in Rhys’ eyes. _Up for_ _revenge?_

Cassian grinned and turned to Azriel. “Dear brother, do you happen to be in possession of said duplicates right now?”

~

Cassian woke with a groan and a nasty taste in his mouth. He cursed the club’s cheap whiskey, but considering what else they had in stock, it had been better than downing one of the many pink cocktails with too much Grenadine to mask the cheap spirits they used. They all tasted the same – like shit with traces of orange and pineapple.

He rolled over on his side with his eyes closed, noticing a warm body occupying the other half of his bed. Mor. In his sleep- and alcohol-addled state, he couldn’t quite remember, but she must have crashed at his place after their club tour last night.

Cassian let out a deep sigh, that smelled disgustingly of alcohol and unwashed teeth, and rolled onto his other side with another little groan, trying to fall asleep again.

They had tried, they really had.

After Azriel had handed over the keys, Rhys and Cassian had tried their best to pay Mor back by showing up in her flat unannounced and behaving like she did: leaving clothes behind, stealing her food, lounging on her couch when she returned home.

Only it didn’t work.

Mor wore the shirts and boxers they left at hers with glee, announcing they were a delight to sleep in, dumping them at the guys places when she was done with them. She was too lazy to wash them herself and she didn’t need to in the first place, because in their attempt to annoy her, Rhys and Cassian unwittingly replenished her stock of clean shirts. 

They soon abandoned trying to eat her food, because an empty fridge at Mor’s place usually meant her pillaging Rhys’ fridge in return, so it wasn’t worth it. And even hanging out at her place didn’t put her into place, because she actually claimed she liked the boys waiting for her at home, flopping onto the couch next to them with a happy, beaming smile and throwing her feet into their laps.

The stuff Mor didn’t like to have around at her place made it instantly back to the guys’ apartment. They didn’t know how she did it, but Cassian strongly suspected that magic was involved. How else could one explain the weight lifting set he had left at her place the night before showing up at his place by late afternoon the next day? It had been heavy, too.

“How do you do this?” he’d groaned in into the phone in desperation. “Like, you snap your fingers or flick your wrist and stuff just magically gets transported from one place to the next? Seriously Mor!”

Mor had snickered into the phone. “Never underestimate the power of a girl’s handbag. I can fit anything in there.”

“I hate you, Mary Poppins.”

“I love you too, Cass,” she’d replied and hung up.

Since then, he and Rhys hand gradually abandoned their great revenge plans. Mor had bested them both. And she continued to drop by and leave her stuff whenever she wanted. 

Worse, the things she now kept at their places had multiplied. There were napkins in his place now. Sanitary napkins! In case she got her period! 

Cassian hadn’t been able to believe his eyes, when he had pulled out his cleaning supplies from the little cupboard under the bathroom sink, a hot pink box full of napkins greeting him in all its neon, feminine glory.

That was the exact moment Cassian had accepted his complete and utter defeat. He no longer fought it. There was no stopping the perpetual motion machine that was Mor.

Cassian had barely managed to fall back asleep, when Mor scooted over and pressed her body flush against his back. Her naked body.

Cassian gave a start and ripped his eyes open, only to close them again with a nasty curse, because of the bright daylight hurting his eyes. 

What was she doing? Sure, they had had their experimental phase during their teens and Cassian had actually been the one to deflower Mor, but they weren’t like this. No matter how drunk they got, they didn’t get naked with each other.

“Mor? What the hell are you doing?” he whispered in horror.

“Who’s Mor?”

Cassian stiffened and slowly turned around.

A girl - a pretty, naked one - lay in his bed, auburn hair sprawled on the pillow behind her. She still got her make-up on, although it was smudged by sleep and what Cassian guessed had been last night’s activities.

A slow smile spread on his face as he took her in.

“Definitely not you.”

Last night’s events slowly came back to him. 

He had met her, whatever her name was, at the last club they’d been to. The girl – Amanda? Annie? -  had singled him out on the dancefloor and rubbed against him suggestively enough that it hadn’t been hard to guess what she had wanted from him. And Cassian wasn’t one to let an offer slide. So they’d tumbled home to – tumble.

Annabelle? Annaliese? gave a little pout, but snuggled closer. Cassian was still feeling sick and hungover, but his little Illyrian greatly appreciated the full, warm body pressed to his. Cassian wasn’t picky when it came to his lovers, but he preferred them to be curvy and soft. More for him to appreciate and hold on to during certain activities. 

Cassian lazily ran a hand over her magnificent thighs, about to roll her over and continue last night’s shenanigans, when she said, “I won’t tolerate cheating!”

Cassian withdrew his hand as if he’d been burned. “Come again?”

Angela? sat up, clutching the covers to her chest, and looked at him with a ridiculous fake pout. “I’m not one of those girls who gets cheated on by her boyfriend. If you’re seeing other woman, this relationship isn’t going to work.”

Cheating? Boyfriend? Relationship? 

Cassian gaped at Annabeth? How did she come to the conclusion they were a couple after one drunken one-night stand?

“Look, love, I think you’re misunderstanding something here –“

“I’m not! Who’s Mor?” Alicia? interrupted, her bottom lip wobbling dangerously, tears already gathering in her eyes.  _ A whiny one.  _ He knew then, he was in deep shit.

“I am.”

Cassian’s head whipped around to find Mor standing in his bedroom door, holding two Styrofoam cups of coffee on a little carrier tray.

“What are you doing here?” he asked dumbfounded. She looked unfairly perky compared to how he was feeling.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? Bringing you breakfast at 1pm, cause I assumed you would be feeling like shit after yesterday. And making sure you don’t forget our date today. We have places to be.”

Right, they had another Game of Thrones marathon scheduled, this time at Rhys’. Cassian raked a hand through his hair and quickly tied it into a little manbun with an elastic he kept around his wrist at all times. He started to get out of bed when he remembered, he was not wearing any underwear – and that there was still a naked, confused girl sitting in bed with him.

“Cassian!” Asina? Alina? squeaked in indignation. “Care to explain who she is?

Cassian instantly realized the opportunity that had suddenly opened up for him. “My girlfriend,” he declared.

Mor didn’t even blink, but merely added, “the kind who gets cheated on by her boyfriend,” with a poisonous little smile.

Amalia? alternated between looking at Cassian and Mor, her face set into a mask of righteous outrage. Turning to Mor, she haughtily said, “and who brings him coffee after he has fucked another woman?”

Mor’s smile turned sickly sweet. “Exactly. And sometimes, I even throw out the trash from last night.”

Ariel? gave an audible, indignated gasp, but Mor ignored her and strolled towards the dresser, pulling out some boxers for Cassian to put on. She did it with the true nonchalant air of a girlfriend who knew her way blind around the place. If Arabella? hadn’t been convinced, she certainly was now.

“Get dressed, I’ll wait in the living room,” Mor said, throwing Cassian the boxers. “And take a shower. I won’t go out with you looking like that!”

Cassian fished the boxers from air and put them on under the blanket, before turning to the still naked girl beside him

“Look Anastasia, I’m sorry-“

She slapped him, her long nails digging uncomfortably into his skin. 

“My name is Mandy!” she hissed.

~

“And then she slapped him hard enough, I heard it all the way to the living room,” Mor reported with glee, stretching like a cat.

Rhys and Azriel chuckled softly, thoroughly enjoying Mor’s little recounting of this day’s earlier events. Cassian just wanted to die. He was sporting a nasty hangover and now suffered his brother’s teasing on top of it.

But well, if it hadn’t been for Mor’s unannounced visit, things could’ve been worse. Situations like this showed him the perks of having an intrusive, nosy quasi-sibling, who went along with your shit without giving it a second thought. She was a handful, but she was a someone who had his back like no one else – except for his brothers. And Amren, cranky as that old lady was.

“You really don’t have an eye for women,” Azriel comment in his usual velvety rasp.

“Duh, tell me something, I don’t already know,” Cassian grunted and leaned back on the couch to close his eyes.”

“You should try tinder,” Mor suggested. “This way, you can at least get some info on them, before dragging them to bed.

“What’s tinder?” Cassian shot back.

“It’s a dating app, that –“

“You mean a fuck app,” he interjected with a snort.

Mor gave him a levelled look. “Are you looking for something serious?”

“Cauldron, no,” he huffed.

“Well, then I don’t see what your problem is. Come on, give me your phone. Actually, you all should give me your phones. I’ll download the app for you and set you up.”

“I don’t need you to setting up dates for me, thank you!” Rhys responded tartly. Azriel didn’t even deign to respond, his ears burning red with embarrassment.

“Of course you do! When was the last time you me someone?” Mor cried.

“Well, I met Aelin at that faculty meeting a few months back, and she’s –“

“Happily married to a gorgeous specimen, a mother of two beautiful boys and currently pregnant with no. 3,” Mor interrupted.

“What? I mean, how do you know she’s pregnant? Did I even mention her children?” Rhys asked with a frown.

“You didn’t. I stalked her on facebook. She has tons of pictures on there. Her hubby is hot! Scary, but hot,” Mor clarified. “I need to keep an eye on the woman around you, or else you’ll end up with someone inadequate again.”

Rhys stared at her, no emotion visible on his face safe for a little vein that pulsed at his temple. After a few heartbeats, he silently took up the remote and started Game of Thrones. The others knew better than to try talking to him when he was in this mood.

Cassian threw Mor a reprimanding look and even Azriel was frowning at her for once. 

They were all worried for Rhys after his disastrous relationship with Amarantha, but Mor had clearly overstepped her bounds. The little apologetic shrug she gave them in return indicated, that she was aware she’d fucked up, but there was nothing they could do right now; not when Rhys was brooding.

After the 3 rd episode or so, Mor snuggled up to Rhys, leaning her head against his shoulder and quietly murmuring an apology. Rhys turned to look at her, his face still void of emotion, but eventually he gave a sigh and planted a quick kiss on her forehead, before turning back to the screen.

They didn’t talk about tinder again this evening.

~

“Mor?”

“Hm?” Mor didn’t even bother looking up. She was currently in the middle of swiping tinder profiles for Cassian.

They should have known better than hope Mor had given up her plans to set them up with dates, or better, Cassian should have known better. 

Mor still didn’t dare to approach Rhys about the topic, given how he had reacted the last time, and Cassian didn’t know what excuse Azriel had pulled out of the hat to have Mor leave him alone, but Cassian hadn’t been able to escape her pestering any longer. So he had surrendered his phone to her.

“Why aren’t you dating?”

She shrugged. “Not interested,” she hedged.

Cassian actually had a pretty good idea about why they never saw Mor with anyone, other than dancing and making out with random man at clubs. He also noticed, she never went home with a man.

In fact, he had never seen the people she had gone home with, only hearing that she did when she turned up at his place in the morning to grab a change of underwear. But unless she was ready to tell them herself, he would pretend not to notice.

“And you? I don’t see you dating anyone, either,” she grinned.

Cassian shrugged. “Guess I’m not one for long-term commitment.”

He had been dating and meeting girls ever since he had been a horny teen, but Cassian never had had a steady girlfriend. Not that he was against it in general, but so far, he had never met anyone that he felt like was worth staying with. Girls succumbed to him way too easily. Somehow, Cassian felt the challenge was missing.

Mor snickered. “That explains your profile pictures.”

“What do you mean?”

Mor looked at him in disbelief. “Come on!” She held up the phone for him to see, pulling up his profile. “Shirtless Cassian taking a selfie, shirtless Cassian in the gym, lifting weights, shirtless Cassian on a beach, doing a handstand, shirtless Cassian posing on a cliff – like how did you even take that picture? You look like a douche! A bird-brained, only good for his body douche!”

Cassian shrugged at her. “I work out!” he said. “Wanted to show it.”

Mor rolled her eyes at him and quickly swiped right a couple of times. “Okay, all set. There’s this girl you matched with, who’s real cute, the one with the brown hair. You should try set up a date with her. But be careful. Some of these girls on tinder can be a bit… desperate. Like they’re looking for man to marry, not casual fucks. They can be intense.”

“Speaking from experience?” Cassian teased gently.

Mor flat out ignored him.

~

Cassian had just finished hanging the laundry in the bathroom, when the doorbell rang. He didn’t expect anyone, but Mor’s constant invasion of his private quarters had somewhat numbed his senses in that regard. He no longer found people dropping by whenever unusual.

Only this time when he opened the door, he wished he had used the peephole before opening. 

“Hello Cassi. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hi!”

Cassian didn't respond, but mutely stared at his visitor. A girl was standing in front of his door, beaming up to him.  He had met her, Cassidy, over tinder and they had gone on 2 or so dates, but Cassian had quickly decided that she was not for him. 

Unfortunately Cassidy didn't seem to share his opinion on the matter. She was clingy - in the worst sense. She was one of the girls Mor had warned him about. 

Claiming they were fated to be, because they were Cassi and Cassi, she wouldn't stop writing and calling him, asking for their next date, wanting to discuss baby names and their upcoming wedding reception. She even tried to get him to meet her parents after their second date. 

Cassian had politely declined and informed her, that it had been nice meeting her, but he wasn't interested in doing it again, however, Cassidy wasn't giving up, spouting some nonsense about love at first sight and fate.

Really, who fell in love at first sight? With someone they met on tinder, no less?

And now the crazy lady stood in front of his apartment, making puppy eyes at him. He didn't even know how she had found out his address, because he certainly hadn't given it to her. 

“Hello Cassidy. Look, this is not a good time. I'm busy,” Cassian said, a bit unfriendly maybe. 

“Oh,” she answered, looking disappointed, “Is that so.” Yet, she didn't move.

“Yes. And quite frankly, it’s never going to be -” 

“Can I use your toilet?” she blurted out suddenly, sensing the impeding rejection. She started shifting from one leg to the other to emphasize her sudden, urgent need to use his toilet. 

_ Shit. _ Everything in him rebelled against being rude to a girl, but Cassian knew that the moment he let this one into his apartment, he'd never get her out again. 

“There's actually a café down the street, I'm sure you can -” he started, but she'd already slipped past him. 

_ Fuck. _

Cassian threw to door shut and turned to her. He was getting seriously pissed. Cassidy was standing in the hallway, looking around curiously. 

“The bathroom is through here. Please be quick,” he said, pointing towards the right door. 

Cassidy threw him a doe-eyed look that didn't faze him in the slightest. If necessary, he'd remove her by force, he decided. 

She strolled into the bathroom and Cassian made a quick round, closing the doors to the other rooms. He really didn't want her to intrude into his life more than this. Then he positioned himself in front of the bathroom door. The moment she opened that door, he would make her leave. 

She surely took her time though. Cassian was about to knock on the door and pull her out by force, when the door opened, revealing a teary-eyed Cassidy. 

“You got a girlfriend?” she sniffled accusingly. 

“What?” Cassian asked, confused. 

Cassidy pointed behind her towards the clothes hanger. At first Cassian didn't understand what she was getting at, but then he saw it. 

Taking up almost half of the space on the hanger, Mor’s vivacious, sinful underwear hung on full display. Cassian had at some point started washing them with his laundry, because now she even left the dirty ones at his place. On top of it, Mor must have taken out the napkins from under the sink when she’d been over yesterday. The neon hot pink box was shouting its greeting to him from next to the toilet. 

“Right…” he said, tearing his eyes away from the box of napkins before the color could cause permanent damage to his optic nerves. “And she’s coming over soon, so do you mind leaving?”

Cassidy burst into tears and made for the door, not bothering with goodbyes. Cassian stared after her, dumbfounded, still trying to process what just happened.

“Care to explain, what that was?” 

Cassian looked up to see an equally confused Rhys standing in the door that Cassidy must have left open. “I think I just saw a crying girl leaving your apartment. What did you do?” 

“Nothing. Just washing and hanging laundry,” Cassian said in disbelief, running a hand through his hair. 

And then he started laughing. Cassian roared with laughter, until tears were streaming down his face and his sides stung with the lack of air. Twice. Twice now Mor had saved his ass with her annoying ways; by leaving her stuff lying around in his apartment and barging in whenever she damn well pleased. It drove him insane, but it certainly had its benefits.

Clutching at his side with one hand, Cassian placed a hand on Rhys’ shoulder and looked him deep into the eyes.

“Rhys, listen to your big bro now: Don’t ever try to meet a girl on tinder. They’re crazy! You’re better off picking them off the streets or the clubs, but don’t try tinder. EVER!”

Rhys gave a snort and brushed Cassian’s hand of his shoulder. “Right. Because that is the way to meet the nice girls. Picking up one night stands at a club. I bet they are just as crazy as those tinder girls. Maybe you should just try for once? Like actually date someone? A nice girl?”

Cassian shook his head with a soft laugh. “I tell you what, Rhysand. You go and prove to me that you can find the girl of your dreams on tinder and I’ll consider dating. But for now, I’m planning to fully exploit the perks of having a Morrigan.”


End file.
